Winter's Eve
by Ellastasia
Summary: The Mist has returned, and this time, Freya's the master in command. She picks up a few followers along the way as she searches for the source of this well-known calamity. Meanwhile, bigger things are going down in the history of Gaia.
1. Introduction

The soft green-clad figure leisurely pulled a book from the shelf, just like the rest of the way she carried herself. She took a seat by the balcony, enjoying the soothing sound of the rushing falls surrounding her. A slight breeze lightly kissed her face as she opened the book. This book was no normal imaginary tale written by any author, but an honest historian who wrote about an event that happened not too long ago. The only record of it was here. It was a much more accurate approach to it, rather than the commercial stories out in the rest of the planet. It was the heroic story of a group of diverse characters that saved the world from evil, only by a breadth. The passionate story of the bonds of friendship and determination. She began on the first page, but, as any other time when she opened a historic manuscript in the Secret Library of Daguerro, she peacefully nodded off, lulled by the rush of falling water.

Gaia

Daguerro was pleasantly quiet, and remained so, even after the event with Kuja and the evil Mist. It remained hidden between the two waterfalls and only scholars and the intellects knew of this secret library. It was here that Freya returned to after her voyages with Zidane. She decided to stay here for a few reasons. A few Cleyra inhabitants had come here, and she still felt the bond that she had created between herself and Cleyra's people from the history books. She also enjoyed the quiet atmosphere, wanting to take a break from the uptight busy world outside of the quiet falls. She felt another certain bond with Daguerro, the dragon god who overlooked this place, keeping it safe and sheltered. Freya was not expecting to leave Daguerro for a long time.

After Zidane's dramatic appearance before Queen Garnet, he remained with Tantalus, preferring the life of a bandit rather than living in royalty. He often visited Alexandria and Garnet, but remained in Lindblum, his hometown. Life had pleasantly returned to normal again. Concerning his fellow people from Terra, he never associated with them. He certainly felt a distinct bond with them, but felt as if he could not owe up to see them again. Rather, he put those thoughts aside. At the moment, he had more important things to think about.

Garnet had become Queen of Alexandria. Responsibility and honor rested on her hands. However, she was an independent freethinking queen, and everyone admired her. Some even commented that she was better than the former queen, Brahne. Peace was reigning in the all the provinces, and Garnet rarely had much to worry about, unlike her past. Everything that had confused her before seemed to be revealed to her, and she was, at last, content.

Her kindred, Eiko, returned to the ruins of Madain Sari amongst her moogle friends. Rather than pursuing an unattainable goal, she resided with her moogles, once again setting the desert town of Conde Petie in a wonder of who-took-it. She still enjoyed the miracles of cooking from the advice taken from Quina.

Quina had, indubitably, remained with Garnet at Alexandria Castle, preparing the finest dishes in the kingdom.

Steiner remained the bodyguard of Garnet, forever professing to his sworn duty. Now, however, he had no competition from Beatrix…

Vivi, along with his four offspring, retired in Alexandria, rather than the Black Mage Village. Vivi preferred Alexandria's environment better than the segregated life on the Outer Continent. But with the help of the moogles, he still communicated with his numbered mages in the village. He lived contentedly in Alexandria, but still stayed the same clumsy self.

After the incident, as many people called it now, Amarant, the redheaded mercenary, disappeared. No one knew of his whereabouts. Every once in a while, someone would say that they had seen a redheaded person in the distance, but the mirage never stayed long enough to be observed.

Mist Continent

Alexandria, now ruled by Queen Garnet, was a peaceful, bustling town, visited with just as many nobles as before the incident. They still showed great plays, provided by the many actors from Lindblum. It had finished its rebuilding project much more quickly than the rest of the towns and cities on the continent. Greater than before, tourists came from everywhere to sense the beauty and uniqueness of this powerful and majestic city laid on a high plateau over the Evil Forest.

Even still, a small portion of mist remained in the Evil Forest. The reason, no one knew why, and most would not bother to go back into the Evil Forest.

Dali returned to the small, farming village it used to be. Its inhabitants went back to their original occupations, and competition disappeared among the workforce. The South Gate was completely repaired and updated.

The Castle of Lindblum was more magnificent than before. The technology was renewed, making it the most modernized realm on the continent. Aircrafts and clocks alike were the trademarks of this bustling industrious kingdom. The world-famous theatre ships came from this region. Anyone wanting to become an actor or pursuing any academic business would come here. Lindblum was the place to fulfill all the corporate dreams and anticipations of anyone. Anything one was searching for, it was in Lindblum.

Burmecian soldiers reoccupied Gizamaluke's Grotto. As with the rest of the eternal rain region, Burmecia had been rebuilt. This time, it was more magnificent than before, but still held the same rural feel as before. The population, however, was undersized for the town. It was growing slowly and steadily however, and the new Burmecian king (since the one who had settled at Cleyra had been assassinated by Brahne's evil plot) was confident in its eventual growth. A memorial had been built to preserve the memory of Cleyra and her inhabitants.

Treno was still the same small never-ending night city. The town still abounded with nobles, and the auction was still as popular as ever. The Gargant Roo was still in good use by private persons between Alexandria and Treno. Quan's Cave remained a hidden and mysterious place with the healing waters.

Outer Continent

Apart from the Mist Continent, no one went past its borders, keeping the rest of the continents on Gaia unexplored. The elves at Conde Petie remained unreceptive to the events that occurred about them. They had much more things to worry about. Every once in a while, they would receive an adventurer attempting to travel past to see the Iifa Tree. But they would present them with the same problem as they did with Zidane's party. As for the Iifa Tree, once again it could not be penetrated past a certain point. It was presumed that the eidolons had replaced the seal that had been there once before with a stronger one. Eiko did not bother with this seal, as she was certain that the eidolons did not want any more tampering with the planet anymore. Madain Sari remained in ruins, as Eiko did not care much in restoring the summoner's village.

The Black Mage Village was still hidden in the deep woods. No one could bypass the secret magic that cloaked this village deeper in the forest than the owls dwelled. Only the inhabitants, the black mages and the Terran peoples, could penetrate this magic field. In addition, the black mages created a certain bond with chocobos…

The Desert Palace remained unknown to the people of the planet, and Zidane and the rest of his party managed to put that dreadful place out of their memory. But they could never completely forget that place.

Lost Continent

The Lost Continent remained lost for the most part. No person ever ventured into the desert region of this land, and rarely dared to get lost in the canyons. The beaches were as far as anyone would go in this harsh environment. Therefore, its abandoned monuments remained so. Oilvert was still hidden in the canyons, as it was even a wonder that Zidane had found this legendary magic-restricting fortress. Ipsen's Castle and its past remained only in text in Daguerro, located on the Southern Islands of the Lost Continent.

Forgotten Continent

Esto Gaza stayed the same as when Zidane last saw it. The immigrants remained there, keeping it populated more or less. The high priest miraculously was still alive; he seemed to deem a magic air around him, some people said. Tourists never came, partly from the monsters, and partly because not many would venture as far into the cold and ice. The abandoned town past Esto Gaza, Mt. Gulug, was silent. The inhabitants of Esto Gaza never ventured into the cave, fearing the words that the high priest had exclaimed. Not many cared either way.

As for the four shrines, they remained untouched, as a part of the planet's history, and therefore no one ventured into them. Qu's Marshes were the same as before, as Quale reigned over the kingdoms of the marshes. Cleyra was completely destroyed, and was now only a desert crater near Burmecia. As for the roots that appeared after Terra was uncovered, they had retracted back into the planet, leaving bottomless cracks in the ground. Many had built various bridges; Dali's watchtower resided with a rather creaky, suspended wooden bridge, while places like the North and South Gate had magnificent, stone bridges.

The dying planet's fate, Terra, was unknown. In all resolves, Zidane had stated that it had fallen to its death, but no one was really sure of the planet's accurate outcome. Some figured it was still in embers, still dying. Others believed it was already completely faded and no more. No one really knows what had happened to the Lost Planet of Terra.


	2. Chapter 1

Freya bent down and picked up the book that had fallen from the now sleeping Regna. She shook her head, musing that every time Regna began to read a book – any book – she somehow managed to fall asleep every time. She shouldn't read books, but then again, she wouldn't really have anywhere else to go other than Daguerro. She looked at the book Regna had been reading: "A Study of Gaia and Destiny, written by Dr. Zarr." She recalled seeing this book. Actually, when she arrived in Daguerro right after she left Zidane's party, the Doctor himself had just begun the manuscript. She put the book back in its shelf and returned back to the balcony over the streaming waterfall. Ever since she had come here, she felt as if she were home. The atmosphere and environment was always the same. Strangely, the rest of Gaia was too. The kingdoms were at peace and there was no commotion or troubles whatsoever. It was too quiet on the planet, and Freya knew something was wrong. Everyone was happy the way it was, and should always be like this, but Freya knew in her heart that it could never possibly be perfect. She walked to a balcony that led outside of Daguerro onto the rocks. Almost every night, Freya would go onto the slick black rocks and watch the stars appear. The sun was high in the sky right now. She always looked past the waters of the sea, but failed to see any sign of other life forms. Every so often an airship would glide past, but almost always it was in the far distance. Not many knew of Daguerro's existence, which, in a way, benefited Freya. She didn't want to return to the city again. It only reminded her of her loneliness and her search for her lost love. She had already looked through many of the manuscripts in the library, looking for any kind of clue as to where he was. But they only provided her with information that she already knew. She set herself down onto the rocks and began reminiscing about herself back in Burmecia. She hated reminiscing, but it just came upon her. She was lost in thought when she heard her name being called from someone inside.

"Freya!" She looked up from her thoughts. She turned and saw Dr. Bani appear at the opening in the rocks. "Ms. Freya, I have something of importance to tell you." He continued. Freya stood up, and Dr Bani disappeared back into the cave. /I wonder what he has to say,/ Freya wondered. Dr Bani had been the first person she had met when she had arrived at Daguerro. He had introduced her to the people in the library, and certainly been friendlier than the other intellects that gathered here. She followed him inside to his study, which was off to the side from the Dragon Rock.

"What is it?" She asked once she was inside.

"Ms. Freya, I am pleased to say that I have at last completed the manuscript I have been working on since the last two moons. I humbly ask that you be the first to read it." He went to his paper-laden desk and handed Freya a cord-bound small tome with a crude leather cover. On the leather was scratched, "An Assessment of Terra." "Since you are the only one I personally know who has actually been there, I would like you to have the privilege to read it first, so I can make a few adjustments if necessary."

Freya nodded. "Do you believe that Terra is completely gone now?" She questioned the professor. She turned to the last pages, to see if Bani had placed his opinion there.

"Do you?" Bani replied. She looked up at him.

"I…well Kuja did destroy it."

"Yes, but did you ever physically see the planet die?"

Freya thought for a moment. "It was burning as we were flying away on the ship. What are you trying to say Dr Bani?" Dr Bani smiled and sat down in his chair behind the desk.

"Just think about it Freya. Did Terra really die, or is it still out there, reviving itself?"

"How could it revive itself? Does it not need an overseer? Like Garland?"

"Ahh, Freya. You must read my manuscript. I have gathered all the knowledge of the land, from the texts of the past to the things you had told me when you first came here. Maybe you have forgotten some of it."

"I may have Dr Bani. My memory is confusing at times." Freya felt an eagerness to read this manuscript, and she turned to the door after she thanked him. She went to her abode in the cave, which was only a small cavity in the cave underneath the synthesizer's shop. Inside her room were a rustic, but homely bed, a crudely-built nightstand, a scrawny-looking chair, and an elegant writing table. She placed herself on the chair and held the small book in her hands.

An Assessment of Terra

Freya opened the manuscript and began reading. Unlike any other book she had read, she concentrated more with this. She wondered why this book of knowledge of Terra interested her so deeply, and she read on.

Introduction ~ a word from the author

Terra ~ Where it came from

Terra ~ How it prospered and survived

Terra ~ Legends and Myths

Terra ~ Historian's account and Information from people who have been there in the past

Terra ~ The people and locations

Terra ~ Law, order and education

Terra ~ The Black Box

Terra ~ Pandora's box – the planet's fall

Sources of Information ~ Notes

The Past

"Terra's struggle to survive began five thousand years ago when it began dying. The planet, needing a newer planet in order to resume its cycle of life, sought to absorb Gaia's life spirit. However, it needed a planet without life, such as its nearest neighbor, Gaia; however, Gaia already had life existing on the planet. Therefore, Terra needed to rid Gaia of the life before it could absorb it. Meanwhile, Terra had been decaying: vegetation, and eventually life on Terra began dying. The Terran people gathered and tried to revive the planet using four different means. However, they failed. The last, they sought a new mother planet. The leader, realizing that all life on Terra would cease to exist if they went any further without action, created a tree on Gaia, which became the gateway to the souls on Gaia into Terra. The souls would enter Terra, thus reviving the Terran society. The Mist produced by the Iifa Tree was a by-product of the refining of souls. A perfectly intelligent way to put to ruin life on Gaia."

Freya set the book down. It was all coming back to her now. She noticed that the name Garland never appeared in the book, and there wasn't much information on much else. She decided to go back to Dr. Bani and inquire where he got the information.

She went back to the highest level of the cave to his office, but discovered he was not there. /I wonder where he could have gone…? Maybe he's researching on a new book…/ She walked out of his office and looked around from the balcony overlooking the inner view of Daguerro. She didn't see him in sight, and decided to search for him. She went through most of Daguerro, but didn't find him. She even looked inside storage, which was underneath the platform. He was no where to be found. She walked out from the dark, wet room and stood for a moment in the water. /Where could he be? He had said to tell him of any changes that he should make…But he's not here./ She looked up and saw a professor passing by.

"Dr Ayto!" she called out. The old man turned his head.

"Have you seen Dr. Bani anywhere?" The professor shook his head, and resumed walking. Freya's shoulders slumped. How could he disappear like that? She walked back up to the platform and sat in front of the Dragon Stone. She retrieved Dr. Bani's book from her pocket and opened the front cover. The book was dedicated to no one, which seemed rather odd to Freya. Usually every manuscript any professor wrote had a dedication. She turned the pages and skimmed through the book. Somehow, this book didn't give enough information, or it seemed like it was hiding something. Wondering if he had gone outside, she got up and ran quickly to the entrance and looked about. The sun had begun to set in the west, and the water and slick black rock were bathed in crimson. The doctor was no where in sight though. Freya dejectedly turned around. The inner confusion sickened the peaceful rushing of water, and Freya decided to see if Drake, the innkeeper, had any liquor up his sleeve. She slowly wandered up to his quarters.

"Hey Freya, why the down look?" Drake questioned when Freya appeared at his stand. She shook her head. "Oh I get it…" He turned around and rummaged through a few barrels. Freya took a seat in front of Drake's stand and knew he had his supply. Not many drank in Daguerro, partly because some didn't have time, but mostly because the intellects blatantly refused. Freya, on the other hand, had no problem with it. It was the only thing she missed from the city. Drake reappeared with a couple bottles, and Freya flipped him a coin, even though he never asked for it. He had learned to silently accept it, as Freya refused to take it back every time.

"So what's the big hustle that ya gotta have a drink so bad?"

Freya took a long drink and took the book out of her pocket. Drake glanced at it.

"Looks new. Where'd you get it?"

"Dr Bani gave it to me."

"Oh that old geezer? This what he's been up to lately?"

"Yeah. He just gave it to me this afternoon, but now I haven't a clue where he is. Did you see him walk out of his office recently?"

"Mmm…can't say I have. Sorry miss. Why you need to speak to him so bad?"

"Well…he has some information that I really want to know." Drake picked up the book and looked at it.

"Hm…Terra eh? Can't say I know what that place is about, never been there. But I know I have heard the name before around here…of course."

Freya was silent for a moment, and drained the first bottle. Drake just looked at her. Drake had been here as long as anyone could remember (which wasn't much), but he never seemed to look any older. Freya took the second bottle, but Drake grabbed her arm.

"Hey, this stuff ain't so light. I don't know what you're thinking, but I recommend you get some rest or something. The stress ain't doin' nothing' good for ya."

Freya's dark eyes peered up at him through the brim of her hat, and Drake couldn't help but let go of her arm and think of what she had been before she had come to live a peaceful life in Daguerro. He sat back down and watched her finish off the second bottle in silence. It seemed to take no effect on her. Her hands were on the third bottle when she spoke.

"Who's said the name Terra around here?" She sounded the same but seemed more lax with her speech, but not quite. Drake had to rack his brains for this one, and was dreading the thought that Freya might be a little impatient.

"Um…well…I think it might have been Dr. Sherrul…no wait, it wasn't him. It was…damn! Umm…"

"It's alright, take your time." Freya interrupted. Drake only looked the more apprehensive. He thought harder, going over the names of the professors in the library over and over. Suddenly he remembered.

"Dr. Francis! It was that guy…you know him?" She shook her head, but stood up with the bottle still in her hand. Drake hurriedly continued before she left.

"Um, he's usually not in his study, but you could still check – it's on the first level." He pointed to the far side of the cavern a level down. "Or you can usually find him in the Main Library…nevermind." Freya had already turned her heel and was heading towards the first level. Drake just shook his head. He was sure Dr. Francis wouldn't be able to handle such a creature like Freya.

Dr Francis

Freya arrived at Dr Francis' door, and knocked lightly, the bottle still in hand. There was no answer and Freya opened the door slightly. As predicted, no one was in the study. She turned. Drake hadn't given a description of this professor, and Freya decided to ask around. She saw a short professor kneeling in front of a shelf, pondering over a book in his hand. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, hoping he wouldn't be one of the crabby professors that resided here.

"Yes'm?" he mumbled, and looked up. Suddenly he jumped back when he saw the bottle in her hand. "Sacre bleu! Are ye alright Miss!?" He exclaimed as he stood up, staring at Freya in the face. He was a full half-height of Freya. Freya looked at his gaze and quickly hid her hand with the bottle behind her back. The small professor's eyes followed her hands behind her back.

"Pardon me, but would you know the whereabouts of a Dr. Francis?" she asked pleasantly.

"Why, certainly!" He answered immediately. "I am he! And who are ye??"

"I'm…" she looked at him curiously. "I'm Freya. I've been here for quite a while now. I was wondering-"

"Well then! Let us get acquainted, I'm afraid I've never met or seen ye before!"

"Yes, yes, I know. I-"

"How did ye know who I was?"

"I-"Freya furrowed her eyebrows. "I didn't, Drake told me. I wanted to know-"

"Well Drake old laddie! He's always been a big help around here hasn't he!"

Freya sighed. She had never before in her life met a more sociable professor. Maybe he was just making up for all the times he never said anything.

"So what brings ye here?" the doctor questioned. /Finally…/ Freya mumbled.

"Do you know Dr Bani?"

"Yes, a brilliant mind. Why do ye ask?"

"He had given me a manuscript he had just written-"

"Oh! I must see it! What did he write about this time?"

"About Terra." Freya waited to see if Dr Francis would give a reaction.

"…Terra?"

"Yes…Terra. You've heard of it before, right?"

"Well miss…" Freya looked at him. Drake wouldn't ever lie to her, and she knew it. She looked up across the open room to where Drake was. He was busy talking to Regna, who had apparently woken up now.

"Well haven't you?"

Dr Francis looked up at her silently. Suddenly he exclaimed, "I refrain from answering your question!"

Freya gave him a look of disbelief. "What?!"

The professor fiercely shook his head. "Good day!" He pronounced, and squatted back down and opened a book not bothering to even look at what it was. Freya stood in disbelief for a few more seconds.

"Do you know where Dr Bani is?"

There was no answer. Freya's eyes clouded with suspicion. This doctor was hiding something, and was refusing to tell her.

"Why aren't you saying anything? Is there something that I should know that you are not voicing?" She said in a firm tone. Maybe that would trigger something. The doctor remained as silent as stone. Freya looked around, very frustrated and starting to get annoyed. As she did, she saw in the corner of her eye Dr Bani disappear out the entrance of the library.

"I'll get back to you," she muttered to Dr Francis as she jumped onto the balcony. She leaped across the open air and across the shallow waters onto the platform right in front of the entrance. She quickly looked out and saw the professor heading towards the cliff.

"Dr Bani!" She shouted.

It was twilight, and the stars were not yet out. He didn't turn his head. She ran towards him, hoping he was alright. She caught up to him quickly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Doctor! What's wrong?" she asked trying to see his face.

"I must do this," was the reply.

"Do what Doctor? Are you alright??"

Dr Bani stopped his pace, and Freya saw that they were at the edge of the cliff.

"I am sorry Ms Freya, but they are calling. I cannot hide any longer."

"Who's calling? Can't hide from who?" Freya pleaded. Dr Bani took a step towards the cliff. Freya tried to hold him back but he freed his arm from her grasp with surprising strength. She took a step back.

"I must…Good-bye Freya… Take care of yourself…"

"Doctor! Please, I beg you, do not do this! You have so much more to offer! Doctor!"

Dr Bani turned around ceremoniously with his back to the cliff. "Freya…the book of Terra…find it…the truth…Be careful…the future…is not…clear…" He disappeared over the cliff.

Freya cringed back. There was no sound, only the noise of the waterfall far behind her and the sound of waves in the far distant below her.

/Dr Bani…you were always there for me. You were the first one who helped me…guided me…and tried to help me. You may not have succeeded, but I am grateful./ She lowered herself and bowed before the cliff. Through the brim of her hat, she saw a translucent white obscure spirit rise from below towards the sky. /?/ She looked up at the amorphous ghost rise up higher in the sky until it disappeared into the darkness. Freya slowly backed away and stood up. After a moment, she apprehensively edged toward the precipice and looked down. She didn't see anything, not even a piece of cloth on a rock. Freya confusedly retreated a few steps. Somehow, even though Dr Bani's fall off the cliff meant inevitable death, it seemed to have some kind of holy implication. Freya didn't know what it was however. Her fear that something was going to break this planet's peace resurfaced for a moment, but she pushed it back down. Freya turned and swiftly made her way back to Daguerro. /The book of Terra…apparently Dr Francis won't say anything about Terra. No one else really knows what Terra is…he must be implying about a book that no one's ever seen…it should be in the library. And what truth was Dr Bani talking about? Something about the future not being clear…/ Before she entered Daguerro, she turned and looked back. The stars had begun to appear, and the night was silent. She saw nothing out of the ordinary, and she turned to the entrance. Behind her, an owl slowly dived low above the water and swooped out towards the ocean.

The Return

Freya stood at the entrance, looking around. The clock above the Dragon's Stone indicated it was late. Many of the professors had retreated to their studies, and only a few remained in the Main Library, gathering information or trading books from the Main Library to their personal library. She wondered if she should go talk to Drake first or search for Dr Francis, since he was nowhere in sight. She decided to talk to Drake first, and made her way up to his domain.

"Hey! What brings you back?" Drake exclaimed rather cheerfully.

"It's about Dr Bani…"

"Oh, did you find him?"

"…Yes. He left Daguerro, and he is not returning." Drake looked at Freya somewhat confused.

"Did he have family or somethin'? What made him make up his mind?"

"Something was bothering him…Has he been acting strange lately? I haven't noticed."

"No…he's been the same…quiet. But they never talk so I wouldn't know. Where did he go?"

Freya slowly gestured up toward the ceiling of the cavern.

"?" Drake looked at Freya, then it hit him. "You've got to be joking…why?"

"He said that he couldn't hide anymore, and that they were calling him. Would you know who he's referring to?" Freya questioned.

"Ahh, well, honestly, I don't think I would. Maybe another scientist might know, but I wouldn't think so."

"Come on Drake, you've known all the gossip around here, even if they were worth telling or not."

"Well…Dr Bozrah's claimed that he's heard him mumble to himself sometimes about a 'Garden of Eden,' but he's said that he's only heard it a couple times and that's all."

"'Garden of Eden…'"

"Yeah. Maybe you could look that up around here."

"He also said that the future is not clear. Do you ever wonder if the future is always going to be like it is right now on the planet?"

"Nope, can't say that I do. To be honest, I've thought that the longer somethin's at peace, the worse the problem is gonna be in the future. …By the way, have you talked with Dr Francis?"

"Heh. He's an odd figure. I think he's hiding something."

"Maybe he'll open up if you tell him about Bani."

"Yes, I will go look for him." Freya turned around and decided to check his study first. When she got there, the door was open and no one was inside. Either he had disappeared too, or he was in another's study at the moment. She decided to look inside as long as he wasn't here. She walked over to his desk and saw mounds of paperwork, all written in small, curly print…similar to his personality. The papers on the top of the piles showed that he was temporarily observing the small town of Esto Gaza. She didn't have much interest and she turned towards his library. Many of the books were on Esto Gaza, and some on the history of the Lost Continent. She was perusing one of the books that had sketches of historic Esto Gaza when she heard a rustle behind her.

"Sacre bleu! Miss! Wut in tarnations are ye doing in here?" Freya turned around and saw Dr Francis in the doorway handling a few books in his arms.

"I came here to talk to you," Freya replied, placing the book back in its position.

"Good, let us talk then." He closed the door, went to his desk and laid down his pile of manuscripts.

"Do you have anything to say about Terra?" Freya inquired as she walked towards the desk.

"Why do ye ask? I know nothing of that place."

"Well then, what about the book of Terra?" Dr Francis' small eyes looked up from his paper.

"How do ye know of this?" He asked somewhat suspiciously.

"Dr Bani said this before he died. He claimed that 'the truth' was in that book."

Dr Francis paused after hearing this, then said, "There is no truth in that manuscript."

"Do you have this manuscript? If you do, please, may I have access to it?"

"No'm. I do not have this manuscript with me."

"Where is it then? I will find it."

"Ye cannot find it that easily. It is hidden in this library. I have read zee manuscript before, but 'twas a very long time ago. I put it back, and have not been able to find it again."

"Just tell me where you last saw it."

"Zee Main Library, First Level."

It was silent for a few seconds. Dr Francis was looking at Freya in a peculiar way, as Freya pondered where to begin. She decided to look in Dr Bani's study first to see if there were any clues, then in the Main Library.

"Thank you," Freya exclaimed, and started for the door. Dr Francis remained silent.

Freya departed from the doctor's study and headed towards Dr Bani's study. /Why was he looking at me like that? I still think he's holding a secret./ She looked inside Dr Bani's study. Only one small section was dedicated to his study on Terra. Freya didn't think there were that many books on Terra on the planet anyway, and every one of them probably only existed here. She looked at the documents that the professor had in his library, but many of them were small and almost seemed irrelevant to Terra. No wonder he didn't have too much to offer in his manuscript. She looked out from Bani's study. She wondered if anyone would be bothered about Dr Bani's disappearance, since every one of these professors seemed to be in their own little world. She decided to begin from the north side of the library. Thus began her search.

Scarcely over an hour had passed, and Freya was hardly done with the first two columns of books, and there were about twelve more to go. Freya sighed. She resumed her search. Towards her search on the third column, she fell asleep.

With a start she awoke. To her left, a professor was busily browsing through some books. Freya yawned and figured she had slept through the whole night.

"Excuse me professor," she said as she stood up.

"Yes ma'am?" The doctor replied without looking up.

"If you see a book with the name 'Terra' in it, could you tell me, if you don't mind." The professor nodded, and resumed his search, probably forgetting what Freya had just said. She shook her head and began looking for the book of Terra.

Another hour passed, and another. Freya slowly sat down on the ground and wondered if she would ever find the book. She saw Drake approach her and she stood back up.

"Hey…how's the search?"

"To no avail…" Freya sighed.

"Francis gave you a hard time, eh?"

"You can say that again, I'm beat."

"Well I just came to drop this off. I found it in the water last night after you went to see Francis. It's kind of messed up from the water, but I thought it's readable." He handed her a small manuscript, which was still damp from being in the water. Drake walked off, and Freya put the book in her pocket, leaving it till later to look at. Right now she had another task in mind. She resumed her search, and she slowly approached where the Dragon's Stone was. Suddenly, she felt a timid tap on her shoulder and she turned around. It was Dr Francis.

"Yes doctor?"

"Umm…I've been thinking for a while, and I want to help ye."

"Really…"

"Yes'm. I think I know where zee book is. Follow me." He began walking towards the Dragon's Stone, and Freya stood up and followed him. He stopped when he was exactly behind the stone, and Freya stood beside him.

"If I can recall correctly, when I put zee manuscripts back, it claimed that it would disappear into the stone, and only be recovered to zee one whose hands are worthy."

"Why didn't this spell happen before?"

"Because no one had read it before yet. I told ye 'twas a long time ago when I read zee book."

"Who wrote it?"

"No one knows, Miss. Only a few have heard of this book. Reach into here," he said as he pointed into a small crevice in the stone wall. Freya reached her lithe hand into the hole and felt a small lever. She pushed it to one side, and nothing happened. "?"

"Calm yeself down miss, just follow me." He began walking and Freya got up to follow him. He went down to the main platform in front of the Stone.

"What happens here?" Freya questioned.

"Watch and learn." Came the reply. Dr Francis knelt down in front of the Stone and placed a gem, a Sapphire, in front of the Stone. Suddenly, blue and white sparkles of energy swirled around both Freya and Dr Francis, creating a slight breeze which Freya could recall with her trips with Zidane. The swarm of energy spiraled and spiraled around them until they were in a tight coil, then suddenly exploded and dissipated. The only thing that remained after the flash of white was a small, somewhat torn, tome floating in the air between Freya and Dr Francis.

"Now, Freya, if ye are the one whose hands are worthy, ye will be able to take zee book, and it will be yours. If ye are not, then ye will not be able to hold zee book, and ye will feel nothing but air."

Freya deliberately stepped up to the book. She looked at it for a moment, praying that she would be able to touch the book. She reached up, and the tome slid into her hands.

"Well done missy!" Dr Francis exclaimed. "Now let us go to me office where we can observe this in privacy." He started for his office. Freya looked up and saw Drake looking over his hammocks on the second level. He flipped a thumbs-up at her, and Freya could not help but smile at him. She went up to Dr Francis' study and found him waiting.

"What took ye so long? I've been waiting here for ye forever!"

"I beg your pardon Dr Francis,"

"Have ye looked inside of it yet?"

"No-"

"What's takin' ye so long? Come on, let's see this magical manuscript!"

"…magical?" Freya opened the small book. Inside were writings and small sketches…an entire book on Terra. From the looks of it, it seemed as if the author had been there himself.

"This looks like a guide to the planet Terra itself…it even has something like a road map in it. And here's Bran Bul!"

"Bran Bul?!" Dr Francis exclaimed. "Have ye been there!?"

"Why, yes I have doctor. I thought you knew."

"I had not known! Ye should have told me!!"

Freya looked through more of the pages, ignoring the sputtering little old man, and saw a sketch of some Terran Genomes. One looked particularly familiar, but Freya couldn't distinguish who it was. She flipped through some more pages, then put it down on her lap.

"I have to know if this place still exists."

"And why would ye be so curious as to that? Don't ye think that ye will be causing trouble for this planet?"

"I just want to know if the planet still exists. If it does, then that means that it is still a dying planet, and that it will try to revive itself by any means, just like any other life that is dying. I cannot let it try to absorb Gaia again."

"Well by all means, go ahead, and tout de suite! I shall help ye!"

"But Dr Francis! You're- you have-"

"Are ye saying that I can't come along!"

"Doctor…well, alright." Freya became silent.

Dr Francis grinned. "So, where shall we begin?"

"Well…first we should try to find a way to get where we want-"

"Simple! I can arrange!"

"What do you have?"

"Chock!"

"What is Chock?"

"Chock is me chocobo!"

"You have your own chocobo doctor??" Freya exclaimed in disbelief. "Are you really a professor?"

"Yes'm! But I've had Chock since I was a wee laddie, and he's always been me golden bird. So we can leave as soon as ye like miss!"

"But what about what you're working on right now?"

"I'll bring them along with me. I already have most of zee information to finish zee manuscript – I am almost done with it anyway."

"Well then meet me at the entrance, I'll be there quickly." Freya exclaimed. Dr Francis nodded, and Freya left the room. She went down to her small room and pulled out her lance from underneath the bed, the Dragon's Hair. It had been quite a while since she held it last, and the all-too familiar feeling that she would be needing it soon came back. She looked around one last time around her room and said a silent good-bye to Daguerro. Hopefully this wouldn't take that long. She walked out, and on second thought, decided to say good-bye to Drake. She went up to the second level and began towards Drake's domain. She had barely gone around the corner when she heard him.

"That is one mean-looking monster ya got in your hands Freya!"

She smiled and walked up to his stand.

"Where ya goin' now, I thought ya said you weren't leaving this place for a while."

"Well it has been a while. I'm just going with Dr Francis to have something settled. Just wanted to tell you good-bye. I'll be back!"

Drake nodded. "Good luck Freya!" he exclaimed as she leaped over his hammocks down onto the platform below. "…Freaks me out every time she does that!" he muttered to himself.

Freya approached the entrance and saw that Dr Francis was already waiting.

"Come on miss! I've been waiting for ye forever again!" He complained. Freya took it in stride, and they both walked out of Daguerro. When she arrived outside in the clear air, she was surprised to see a golden chocobo waiting on the bridge.

"Chock! Me good ole' fellow! It's been a long time friend!" Dr Francis exclaimed as he went over to the chocobo. The chocobo squawked, and Freya looked on with wonder seeing the two unite. Dr Francis turned around.

"Freya, I want ye to drive Chock. I'm afraid I've gotten a little older and I'm not zee young man I used to be." He said with a rather sad tone.

"Certainly," Freya replied.

"And keep that trident away from me chocobo!" Freya shook her head.

"So where will we be heading first?" He asked.

"Lindblum. I've got to go and see someone there first."

"Who?"

"You'll see." She approached Chock, and Chock stepped back a little. Dr Francis soothed the chocobo, claiming that Freya's lance was only a big fork that she used to eat with. Freya rolled her eyes and mounted the golden bird. She was now high off the ground, and the days when she used to travel all over the world with Zidane returned. She looked over the island, Sacrobless Island, and up across into the horizon. She still couldn't see any islands other than the chocobo island. It seemed rather hazy today however, and she stared at the horizon. The haze seemed to be moving, like a fog rolling over. Underneath her she heard Dr Francis huffing, trying to put his bags onto Chock. But on the horizon, Freya could see a thick haze rising and rolling in. She could now see it actually moving towards the island. It rolled over and seemed to move faster as it got closer. She looked to her left, and saw all around that an intense fog was rolling in. Only a few seconds passed, and Freya could now barely see the land below the plateau where Daguerro was. A thick heavy blanket seemed to fall over Freya's body. She knew her fear had come to pass…the Mist had returned, and she knew that it was over the whole planet again. She shut her eyes and shook her head, letting out a deep sigh.

"What is the matter miss?" Dr Francis concurred.

"Look around you doctor…you'll know." She said quietly. Dr Francis looked up from tying a string around Chock, and his hands slowly stopped their twisting.

"Why…" He stopped mid-sentence. Freya just shook her head again.

"Let's just get to Lindblum. We can't do anything about it right now." Something had gone wrong at the Iifa Tree, Freya knew. Something had triggered it again to begin to produce the Mist. She knew that Terra was still alive…or was there another force that was trying to take over Gaia? Impossible…

Dr Francis finally finished and heaved himself up onto the chocobo.

"Well, ready to go! …Oh my, Freya, are ye alright?"

"Yes…I'm alright." She urged the bird forward, and it let out a squawk before dashing off and leaping into the air.


End file.
